Cyborg Hands
|released = 14.0.0 |lethality = 30 |rateoffire = 97 |capacity = 40 |mobility = 85 |cost = 250 |Level required = Level 1 |attribute = |theme = Sci-fi themed |number = 345 }} The Cyborg Hands is a Primary weapon added in the 14.0.0 update as part of the Sniper Tournament. Appearance They seem to be two guns attached to the player's arm. It retracts/changes into the player's arms whenever the player wishes to reload. It is gray with yellow and red details. Strategy This weapon deals high damage, only taking around 8 shots to kill an enemy player. It has great mobility, matching the speed of the Elder Force Saber. It also has a fair ammo capacity and a decent fire rate. It also has the ability to give the player invisibility after every time the player dies if you have the other weapons of the sniper set, Destruction System and the Revolver Sniper Rifle. Tips * Use the scope to aim better. * Aim for the head for maximum damage. * You can use this weapon in most ranges due to the low recoil this weapon has. Once skilled enough, you can use this weapon in long ranges without using the scope, since its crosshairs don't spread wide. * Since the weapon has a really fast reload keep on reloading. * The weapon has great mobility. It is all right that you don't mind to hold the weapon while running. * Conserve ammo, as it has average amount of it when used. ** Wearing Storm Trooper Cape (PG3D), Storm Trooper Boots (PG3D) and Cowboy Hat will benefit the weapon greatly. Counters * Dodge and move around the player. * Any one shot kill weapons can be proven victorious. * Snipe them with a two-hit kill Sniper like the Anti-Champion Rifle. * Ambush these players from behind or catch them off guard. * If you see someone with hands be aware of them, for they are dangerous. * Use a superior firepower weapon like the Laser Assistant, Excalibur or the Black Mamba to easily melt users. If you do not have these weapons, with enough skill, you can use a weapon of lower power like the Adamant Laser Cannon or even the Secret Forces Rifle to beat users. * Disorient player with area-damage weapons like the Adamant Bomber. * Lure users into close-range combat if you have a powerful flamethrower like the Frozen Dragon or the Nitrogen Sprayer. Skins Recommended Maps * Mining Camp * Pool Party (PG3D) Equipment Setups Have a backup weapon that will inflict lots of damage to opponents then finish them off with this weapon. * The only other weapons you would need in a match are area damage weapons and sniper weapons. This weapon has basically got everything else covered due to its versatility. Trivia * Parts of the weapon take the look of the player's skin (top of the scope, back top corners, bottom arms.) ** Ironically, the front arm skins on the player are reversed (left to right, right to left) when using this weapon, similar to the Shotgun Pistol. ** The player's armor, if the sleeves are long enough, will also be "rolled back" to allow for these weapons to be used. * This is the only weapon (in the time of the 14.0.0 update) in the game to be able to be disguised as arms and has the aesthetics that this weapon has. * This is the first weapon in the primary section to grant invisibility to players for a while if you have the Destruction System and the Revolver Sniper Rifle. ** This is due to the addition of the later Sword of Shadows melee weapon, in 11.1.0 * Two more cyborg weapons (Sniper Cyber Module and Rocket Hands) were added to the 15.3.0 update. * It is currently one of the most powerful primaries in the game, as it takes 5-7 shots to kill. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Parts Items